wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-108.216.182.185-20130320072113
Pinkie/Mable/Norm hug* Oh my stars!!!!! This is INCREDIBLE!!! I can't believe we both like Sofia The First!:D YES,I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D I loved the movie, it was so cute!:) It should be out on DVD already. You should get it!:D I know! Most of the stuff geared for young kids (like Sofia The First or WordGirl) are waaaaay better than most stuff geared for teens (like stuff on Disney channel)!!! The only things I actually like on Disney are Gravity Falls,P and F, and of course Sofia The First (sometimes even Jake and the NeverLand Pirates...). Me too! But I was so sad when Phineas and Isabella (well everyone in the room) got their memories erased! I was like, "Noooooooooooooooo!" It's funny, but before I watched the movie I had never really seen or been a fan P and F. That all changed after I saw the movie!!!:D I've also become crazier in this past year.:P It's almost as if the older I get, the the crazier! I wonder what I'll be like at twenty... Hmmmm....XP That would be weird and cool at the same time if one of us were famous on the WordGirl Wikia and we didn't know it.:) I will have to look into the "separated at birth" idea. I mean we all have so much in common!:) We should write some sort of fanfic about the idea!!! That would make an aresome story!*runs to get a pen and notepad* I really need to get a FanFiction account! I have way to many ideas for stories I want to write!:P @TLM " Thank yoooooouuu!" ;D We are all equally Awesome. No better yet we're aresome!:D Awwww, thanks for saying that about my over active mind.:) I love random creativity!!!XD Woohoo! So you do have an invisible puffle, I knew they existed! You just can't see them.:D (Don't worry, you're not the only one with imaginary friends) XD. EPIC!!!:D You should totally watch Sofia The First! It's an awesome/cute show with great heartwarming lessons and aresome songs! What, me famous? (I wish!) "I'm just your regular Joe.":P Or am I... "Dun,dun,dun!!! Oh, did I say that out loud? I was hoping the music would do that." XP It would be cool if we were all Lexiconian!:) That would explain a lot!:P No way! I was also thinking that we could be cartoons, but some how we ended in the real world! "Do I even have to say it?" *together* "Coincidence!" Well you know what they say, "great minds think alike." XD This would be an epic/aresome fanfic!:) Ah me too.:) There's no evidence (besides common sense) to tell us we're wrong! Hey, but you never know... I mean there might be time travel, wormholes, crossing over to different dimensions, the possibilities are ENDLESS!!! Who knows what's waiting to be discovered next in the world? It might even be us to find it! All because of our over active imaginations and extreme randomness!!!!! Common sense, you're so going down! .......*cricket*....... Wow, okay, um... Yay for randomness!:P Just out of curiositiy, but have any of you like, oh I don't know... Act out different parts of your favorite movie, fanfic, or T.V show? *twiddles fingers*^^ If not, then I really need mental help! Anyhoo, can you believe Easter is almost a week away? I also can't wait for Passover too (an awesome Jewish holiday)!!! Life goes by way too fast! I don't want to grow up!:P. jk! Sort of...;) -wordgirl fan P.S This turned out way longer than expected.XP P.P.S I am exhausted! I need my sleep! So good night y'all peoples! Sweet Dreams and God bless ya! P.P.P.S Why am I talking like a Wild West person?Oh wait, I live there. >.< Lol!:D "C'mon Zipee!" *jumps on my bison and rides off into the sunset* I love VeggieTales.^^ P.P.P.P.S I don't really own a bison!:P Adios amigas!;) (for sure now.)